An optical transceiver module is generally installed in an electronic communication facility in the modern high speed communication networks. In order to make the electronic communication facility flexible and easy to repair, the optical transceiver module is inserted into a corresponding socket disposed in the communication facility in a pluggable manner. In general, the socket is disposed on a circuit board. In order to define the electrical-to-mechanical interface of the optical transceiver module and the corresponding socket, different specifications have been provided such as XFP (10 Gigabit Small Form Factor Pluggable) used in 10 GB/s communication rate and QSFP (Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable).
A fastening mechanism is disposed in the socket corresponding to the optical transceiver module so that the optical transceiver module is securely fixed to the socket by the fastening mechanism. Therefore, it is indispensable that the optical transceiver module must have a releasing mechanism. This makes the optical transceiver module slip out from the socket by easily removing the lock.
On the other hand, a common communication facility, such as a hub, usually comprises at least one optical transceiver module for converting optical signals into electronic signals. When the common communication facility is used for a long time, dusts may drop on the surface of common communication facility. Thus, dusts may also drop on the optical transceiver module without any appropriate protection when the optical fiber cable is connected or removed from the optical transceiver module. Consequently, the dusts may damage the optical transceiver module and affect the transmission of the signals.
In view of this, it is important to improve the convenient connection and disconnection between the optical transceiver module and the socket and its dust-proof function.